


As You Wish

by sanhegao



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Changbin is a sweet boy, Fantasy AU, Hyunjin barely knows whats going on, Jeongin and Seungmin are only mentioned briefly, M/M, Moon Prince Hyunjin, Royalty AU, mentions of discrimination, mostly fluff with a touch of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanhegao/pseuds/sanhegao
Summary: "Remember when I said I wasn't homesick all those weeks ago?""Mhm.""It's definitely setting in."
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Kang Daniel/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	As You Wish

Ever since he was a child Changbin had been fascinated with space, planets, moons, stars, the sun, everything to do with astronomy. Even more so, he had always been infatuated with the thought of life on other planets. When he was young his uncle gave him a picture book, which he said was a gift from Changbin’s parents, about a boy who lived on the moon, and ever since then he had been dreaming about meeting a “star boy” (as he liked to call them) in real life. His uncle, Woojin, always told him they weren’t real, but that never stopped Changbin from believing.  
It was a normal night for Changbin, he was laying on the roof of his family home stargazing. It was 3am and, as usual, a plethora of different thoughts were running though his mind. Whenever he stargazed he tried to focus on thoughts of what could possibly be out there in the seemingly vast universe, but his parents constantly lingered in the back of his thoughts. He had been raised by his uncle and had never even seen his birth parents before. All he knew was that they weren’t dead, Woojin had simply been telling him all his life that he’d understand when he was older. At this point, Changbin was getting frustrated with his uncle, when would he be old enough, when would he understand, were his parents even alive? These were the thoughts that were constantly in the back of his mind.  
His thinking was interrupted by the sight of a pale yellow beam of light shooting down to earth, the thud of the impact just barely reaching Changbin’s ears. It appeared to be a shooting star and Changbin’s curiosity took over, he couldn’t help but wonder what had fallen from the sky, it had to be something, right? Whatever it was had landed about a mile into the forest and he figured that it was an okay walking distance.  
He climbed down from the roof as quietly as possible in an attempt to not wake up Woojin or his husband, Chan. It was early so he walked as quietly as possible, their village was just a small farming community, any loud enough noise could potentially wake up everyone. As soon as he got to where the forest began he knew he’d be safe to walk normally.  
It took maybe forty minutes to get to the site of the crash. He was expecting to see a huge crater in the ground wherever the object had fallen, but he couldn’t have been more wrong. Rather than that, there was nothing more than a barely noticeable dent, as if something had softened the impact. There was a soft yellow glow, similar to that of the beam, surrounding the area. When he got even closer to the object he was even more surprised to see that it wasn’t a meteor, shooting star, or even a spaceship, but rather a person.  
When Changbin took a closer look at the person he saw that it was a boy who looked around the same age as him, but what really intrigued him was the markings on the boy’s face. He was unbelievably pretty, with a normal looking mole under his left eye and dark black hair, he looked like royalty. But aside from that, he had star shaped freckles scattered on his cheeks and a crescent moon on his forehead, in between his eyebrows all of which were glowing the same soft yellow color as everything else around them. It made him feel childish, but Changbin couldn’t help but wonder if this boy was exactly what he had been dreaming of.  
He figured it would be best to carry the boy back to the village and wait for him to wake up there, it just wouldn’t be right to leave such a seemingly defenseless boy in the forest alone. Changbin took note of what the boy was wearing, he wore a blue and purple cloak over his clothes. Underneath he wore a purple corset with gold detailing over a black shirt. His lower half was covered by a pair of black shorts that went only a third of the way down his thighs and a pair of ankle boots that had small heels on them. The outfit he was wearing made it obvious he was some sort of royalty, which only made Changbin wonder even more where the boy came from.  
Changbin was shocked when he was able to effortlessly lift the taller boy. Not only was the boy skinny despite his height, but Changbin had always been strong from helping out in the farms and building homes. However, the walk home still took a bit longer than the walk there. By the time he got back to the village the sun was already up and villagers were preparing to start their days. Changbin knew this meant his uncles would already be awake and he had a lot of explaining to do.  
As he walked into his home he immediately saw Woojin in the kitchen cooking breakfast. The second the door shut Woojin turned around to interrogate his nephew, “Changbin, where did you-”. He cut himself off, eyes widening as he saw the sleeping boy in Changbin’s arms. Woojin signalled for Changbin to lay the boy down on the couch and let him rest. Changbin noticed him mutter something along the lines of ‘we’ll talk about this when he wakes up’.  
Changbin followed the instructions given before sitting at the table, patiently waiting for breakfast. In that time, Chan had woken up as well, shooting Woojin a confused and shocked look after spotting the boy on the couch. Woojin didn’t say a word but the look he gave seemed to tell Chan everything he needed to know. Chan took one more quick glance at the boy before joining his husband in the kitchen to help with breakfast.

By the time the boy had woken up it was already midday and Chan and Woojin were both already off at work. Changbin was sitting on the couch adjacent to where the boy was laying. He was reading a book when the boy woke up and he immediately turned his attention away from it, setting it down as the boy sat up. Changbin felt his heart speed up when the boy sat cross legged and rubbed at his tired eyes with his fists. He couldn’t help but stare as the boy dropped his fists and blinked his eyes open, looking around the room. The boy’s eyes widened and he jumped in shock when his eyes landed on Changbin.  
“W-who are you? Where am I?” The boy asked, not aware of how Changbin’s heart sped up at the sound of his voice. The boy’s voice was whinier than he expected but it still had an elegance and softness that Changbin couldn’t help but find it adorable.  
“My name’s Changbin, this is my uncle’s house in Guangmen, I found you passed out in the woods and brought you here to rest.” Changbin spoke, his words seeming to calm the boy down a bit, “What’s your name?”  
“Hwang Hyunjin… is this earth?” Changbin was a bit taken aback by the bizarre question, ‘what reason would there be for someone to ask that? Was he from a different planet?’.  
“Of.. of course it is, why wouldn’t it be?” Changbin answered with a question, completely perplexed  
“I’m not from earth, I’m from the moon.” Hyunjin’s words were quiet, almost as if he was scared to say the words out loud. “Do earth people not know about moon people?”  
“I mean, I’m sure some people do. I never knew that there were actually people up there but it’s always been something I thought was possible.” Changbin was in awe as he stared at the boy in front of him, “How did you end up here?”  
“My family chose to send me here, it’s tradition. I’m the youngest prince so I was sent down, it wouldn’t really be good to send the heir to the throne off to a completely different planet. I’ve known I’d be the one coming here since I was a child, almost all of my classes were about earth’s history, cultures and geography.” Hyunjin replied before stopping himself abruptly, cheeks turning red, “sorry, I’m rambling.”  
“It’s fine, I don’t mind it, this is all so new and interesting to me… so you’re actually a prince?” Changbin questioned, to which Hyunjin nodded his head shyly. “I’m assuming this tradition has a purpose?”  
“For every new generation of the royal family’s lineage the youngest prince or princess is sent to earth when they turn eighteen. The people who live on the moon fear that one day the people on earth will forget about us and I guess this is just… a gentle reminder? I don’t even know all the details, it was just a big ceremony, lots of food, almost half of the kingdom there to bid me farewell. It was… kinda nice.” Hyunjin had a small smile gracing his features.  
“So, are you gonna go back eventually? Is there even any way for you to go back?” Changbin asked. He was just so curious about everything about Hyunjin and his home, he felt like he could sit there for hours asking questions.  
“Nope, I’m gonna be living on earth for the rest of my life, there’s no way to get back so it looks like this planet’s my home now.” Hyunjin was smiling contently which confused Changbin, wouldn’t Hyunjin be upset?  
“So you’re not homesick? Or like… at least a little bit upset?”  
“Not really, no. I’ve been waiting for this my whole life. Sure, I’ll miss my family and friends, but I’m just happy to finally be down here, even if I have to adapt to a lot.” Hyunjin spoke, his eyes seeming to sparkle with excitement every time he spoke. Changbin couldn’t help but stare at him in awe, amazed at how the prince radiated nothing but happiness and warmth.

Woojin and Chan returned home from working a few hours later and found Changbin and Hyunjin still talking in the living room, only now their conversation filled with more bubbly giggles and exaggerated gestures. They decided to talk to them about more serious things later, not wanting to interrupt their nice conversation. The married couple made dinner as the two teenagers talked loudly in the next room over, hearts warm seeing how happy their nephew was.  
~  
Changbin couldn’t help but to keep glancing back and forth between his food and Hyunjin. The poor boy looked so nervous sitting across from Woojin and Chan. He wanted nothing more than to tell him that everything would be okay, but he couldn’t, because he himself didn’t know if that was 100% true. The second they had sat down for dinner with his uncles Hyunjin had become uneasy and Changbin wasn’t sure why.  
After eating, the four of them sat down in the living room to talk. Hyunjin still looked unbelievably nervous, playing with his thumbs and looking down at his lap. When asked to, Hyunjin explained everything he had already told Changbin. He seemed to ease up a bit the more he spoke and eventually he became comfortable with them. Woojin and Chan didn’t seem to be shocked in the slightest by anything Hyunjin was telling them. This reassured Hyunjin that people wouldn’t wouldn’t think he was crazy, but Changbin was confused as to why his uncles weren’t shocked when Woojin himself had always told him there wasn’t life outside of earth.  
They talked for a couple hours before Hyunjin and Changbin decided to go get ready for bed. Changbin’s uncles had told them that they’d talk more about what came next in the morning. Changbin led Hyunjin to the back of the house where his bedroom was. Once inside his room, Hyunjin took a moment to look at all the doodles pinned to the wall and the books on the shelves. He took note that just about every book was about astronomy and every doodle was of stars, planets, and constellations.  
“So, I take it you like space?” Hyunjin asked with a giggle as he looked around the room.  
“Is it that obvious?” Changbin joked, one hand rubbing at the back of his neck.  
“Just a little bit.” Hyunjin responded with a soft smile. Changbin turned to his dresser and pulled out a shirt for Hyunjin to wear to bed. He couldn’t help but stare at the taller boy’s markings as he handed him the shirt. Hyunjin’s little star freckles and the crescent moon between his eyebrows were glowing even brighter than they had been earlier which left Changbin completely captivated.  
“What are your markings supposed to symbolize?” Changbin questioned as Hyunjin was about to change his clothes.  
“My markings?” Hyunjin tilted his head in confusion before he realized what Changbin meant, “Oh, my birthmarks! Everyone in the royal family has the same crescent moon birthmark, it represents our lineage. And all of us have our astrological sign’s constellation on our left hand, mine’s Pisces because I was born on March 20th.” Hyunjin showed Changbin his hand, the shorter boy hadn’t even noticed the mark earlier.  
“What about the stars?” Changbin asked, wanting to know every little detail about Hyunjin’s life.  
“Oh, I actually don’t know, I’m the only one who’s ever had them. I’ve always kinda hated them, though, they make me look weird.” Hyunjin pouted, bringing his hand up to cover his cheeks.  
“I think they’re cute.” Changbin complimented sweetly, grabbing Hyunjin’s hand and moving it away from his face, “I think they make you look more unique.”  
Hyunjin felt his face heat up at the compliment and at that moment, he was grateful for those little stars for once. Since it was night time they were giving off a glow bright enough that it hid the red shade tinting his cheeks. “Oh, well, uh thank you.” Changbin gave Hyunjin a soft smile before turning around to let him change.  
Hyunjin took off everything except for the shorts he was wearing and threw on the shirt Changbin had given him. Despite being taller than Changbin by a few inches, he was significantly smaller than him in terms of muscle mass and was practically swimming in the big shirt. One sleeve fell slightly off his shoulder and showed his collarbone and his shorts were practically hidden by the long material.  
“You done?” Changbin asked, turning around once he heard a quiet ‘yes’ from the other boy.  
“Do you have a blanket I could borrow?” Hyunjin asked once they were facing each other again.  
“Why do you need a blanket?”  
“Well I assumed I’d be sleeping on the floor or couch.” Hyunjin’s head tilted.  
“I’m not gonna make you sleep on the floor, that’s uncomfortable. You can take my bed.” Changbin offered with a smile.  
“But then where would you sleep?” Hyunjin questioned, eyes wide.  
“I mean, there’s no reason we can’t share,” Changbin paused, “if you don’t mind, of course! If it bothers you I can sleep on the couch but my bed’s pretty big.” He continued frantically, rubbing nervously at the back of his neck.  
“I don’t mind at all, I just assumed you didn’t wanna share a bed with some random strange alien.” Hyunjin giggled before climbing into Changbin’s bed. The shorter boy followed after blowing out all of the candles in the room.

When Changbin woke up Hyunjin was still sleeping soundly next to him. He heard noise in the kitchen and assumed his uncles were already awake; the sun was already up so it was more than likely. He got out of bed as quietly as possible, trying not to wake Hyunjin. He walked into the dining room and kitchen where Woojin was at the table reading and Chan was making breakfast. Changbin exchanged good mornings with both of them and went into the kitchen to help Chan make breakfast. As he chopped up vegetables he felt like his mind was going a million miles per hour, he just couldn’t stop thinking about Hyunjin. The boy was such a mystery to him and he still had so many questions to ask but Changbin didn’t want to completely overwhelm him.  
Breakfast only took about thirty minutes to make. As Changbin set the large table he watched Hyunjin sleepily walk out of the hallway into the dining room. He was still wearing the shirt and shorts he wore to bed and his markings were now only dully shining in the morning sunlight. He rubbed at his eyes and greeted Changbin and his family with a small ‘good morning’. Changbin noticed that every little thing Hyunjin did looked elegant. Even when he was sleepily walking into the room in a horribly oversized shirt he still stood and walked with perfect posture. It couldn’t be any more obvious that Hyunjin was a prince.  
Changbin was snapped out of his thoughts as Woojin chuckled, “If you’re gonna stare at him at least don’t make it obvious.”  
Changbin said nothing, only continuing to set the table as his face turned red and his heart sped up. Hyunjin yawned quietly, completely oblivious as he sluggishly sat down at the table. Woojin and Chan set the plates of food on the table and told everyone to sit down and eat.  
Hyunjin had clearly gotten more comfortable around Woojin and Chan, giggling and talking loudly as he ate. Changbin’s mind began to wander as he spaced out for a moment, what would come next? He knew Hyunjin wouldn’t stay with them forever, but what would he do? Thankfully it seemed like his uncles had already spoken about the same thing.  
“So, Hyunjin,” Woojin sat up a bit straighter and cleared his throat, “do you have any idea what you’re gonna do now?”  
Hyunjin looked up from his plate wide eyed with cheeks stuffed full of food. He shook his head, brows upturned in either worry or confusion, Changbin couldn’t tell.  
“As much as we’d love to let you stay here I don’t think that’d be a good choice.” Hyunjin’s face fell at Woojin’s words, “Oh gosh it has nothing to do with you! It’s just that there’s no telling how the villagers would react to someone you know… not from this planet. I just worry about your safety.”  
Hyunjin nodded in understanding, “What should I do then?”  
“I’d suggest going to Castle Town. Moon people have been living there for years so you shouldn’t have any problems there.” Woojin explained with a smile, watching Hyunjin relax a bit.  
“Changbin, I think you should go with him.” Chan jumped in, turning the attention towards his nephew.  
“What? Why?” Changbin asked in confusion, why the hell would he be going to Castle Town?  
“Well…” Chan paused, looking over to his husband for confirmation of what he was about to say. Once he got a nod of approval he turned back to Changbin, “Hyunjin’s comfortable around you and it’d be scary for him to go to an unfamiliar place, on an unfamiliar planet on his own. Also… your-your parents live in Castle Town. You’re eighteen and… and Woojin decided it’d be best for you to finally meet your parents.”  
“You’re serious?” Changbin had his eyebrows raised, eyes widened in shock. He’s been so worried for so long that he’d never get to meet his parents but in reality they were only a short carriage ride away? It didn’t feel real.  
“Of course, you’re an adult now, I told you your whole life that you’d be able to meet them when you were old enough and… now you are. I guess Hyunjin being here is just the world telling me to let you fly from the nest finally, no matter how sad it may make me.” Woojin replied, Changbin was alarmed. He had been waiting his whole life for this very moment. A small part of him felt bad for being excited when he saw the sadness in his uncle’s eyes, but it wasn’t like he’d never see him again, the village was only a three hour carriage ride away from the castle, after all.  
Changbin pulled Woojin into a hug, a bit awkward as they were sitting next to each other at their circular dining table, and muttered a barely audible ‘thank you’. Changbin pulled away from Woojin and Chan stood up from the table and began picking up dishes to bring them into the kitchen. Hyunjin immediately sprung up to help, grabbing him and Changbin’s plates before following Chan into the small kitchen.  
Woojin let out a heavy sigh before his features were graced with a soft, caring smile. “Well, me and Chan have to go to work soon. We’ll hire a carriage driver for tomorrow morning, you should have Hyunjin help you pack your things.”  
Changbin nodded and thanked his uncle before walking over to the kitchen to get Hyunjin, a slight bounce in his step. He peeked his head into the kitchen and laughed at the sight of Chan trying to teach the moon prince how to wash dishes. Both of them turned their attention towards Changbin and he asked Hyunjin if he wanted to help him pack. The latter agreed and the two eighteen year olds headed off to Changbin’s room, Chan smiling fondly as they left.

“What do you mean you’re moving out?” It was the next morning and Changbin and Hyunjin were outside of the house talking to a very distraught Han Jisung. Jisung had been Changbin’s best friend since childhood; he was a little taller than Changbin with chestnut brown hair and chubby cheeks that were akin to that of a squirrel.  
“Me and Hyunjinnie are moving to Castle Town! I’m finally meeting my parents and he just wants a change of scenery.” Changbin had a wide smile on his face, excited to finally leave their quaint little village. Hyunjin, on the other hand, was fidgeting nervously beside him. They had told Jisung that Hyunjin was Chan’s biological nephew who had stopped by on the way to Castle Town. Luckily, they discovered that rather than darkness, the amount of moonlight was what determined how bright Hyunjin’s birthmarks glowed. This meant that during the day they were so dull that they just looked like normal freckles and a moon shaped birthmark. So Hyunjin just pulled his hood up to hide the oddly specific shapes on his face, a strip of cloth wrapped around his hand to hide the constellation mark.  
“Damn, you’re really gonna leave me to deal with Seungmin and Jeongin on my own?” Jisung whined, talking about their other two closest friends who lived in their village.  
“You’ll be fine, Sungie.” Changbin laughed, patting his friend on the shoulder, “Besides, you’re the chaotic hellspawn of our friend group anyway.”  
“Hey!” Jisung yelled with a pout, about to playfully hit Changbin on the arm before Woojin and Chan came out to say their goodbyes. Jisung sighed and his anger was replaced with a soft smile, “Don’t forget to visit, alright? I’ll tell Seungmin and Jeongin you left.”  
Jisung gave Changbin a short but meaningful hug before walking away to give Changbin some time alone with his family.  
Woojin and Chan walked up to Changbin and Hyunjin with small smiles on their faces. “You ready?” Woojin asked, attention turned towards his nephew.  
“I think so, yeah.” Changbin hesitated for a moment, “I just… what do we do when we get there?”  
“When you get there go to the castle, you definitely won’t miss it. Just tell the guard your name and you’ll be good to go.” Woojin had emotions in his eyes that Changbin just couldn’t pick apart, maybe a bit of giddiness and… nerves? Anxiety?  
“What do you mean we’ll be ‘good to go’ how the hell is my name gonna do me any good?” Changbin complained, thinking his uncle was just being difficult again.  
“Just trust me on this, Changbin.”  
Changbin sighed, it was hard but the sincerity in his uncle’s eyes made him give in. “Fine, alright.”  
Woojin pulled Changbin into a tight hug, “Make sure to visit often, okay? I’ll miss you.” Woojin pulled away from the hug with a bittersweet smile. He ruffled Hyunjin’s hair and moved back, letting Chan hug both of the boys. Chan gave Hyunjin a little pep talk before saying his own goodbyes.  
Changbin hesitated for a few moments before gently grabbing Hyunjin’s wrist and pulling him to the carriage. His two bags were already loaded, he didn’t have a lot, only his clothes, drawings and important nick nacks. Changbin told the carriage driver they were ready and climbed into the carriage. They waved goodbye to Woojin and Chan one last time and they were off, ready to start their own adventure together.

The two boys were about an hour into their three hour trip, now far from the village and in the woods that covered a majority of the kingdom. Hyunjin had stayed excited the entire time, his leg bouncing and his mouth slightly open in awe as he stared out the carriage window.  
“What’s that?!” Hyunjin asked excitedly, pointing at a small animal with a fluffy tail scaling a tree. He had asked about at least twenty animals at this point because, as he had explained to Changbin earlier, aside from plants, humans were the only living beings on the moon.  
“That was a squirrel,” Changbin stated matter-of-factly, ready to tell Hyunjin more about the little creatures before he was cut off by the taller boy giggling.  
“It kinda reminded me of your friend from earlier today.” It took Changbin a moment to realize Hyunjin was talking about Jisung, but when he did he couldn’t help but laugh out loud.  
“My other friends and I always tease him because he looks like a squirrel. It’s those big cheeks.” Hyunjin hummed in understanding, a small smile still remaining on his face. “If there’s no animals on the moon then what did you eat?” It was a question that had been hovering around Changbin’s mind for the past couple days.  
“Oh, well we eat fruits and vegetables! We have lots of greenhouses full of big trees and flowers and crops!” Hyunjin spoke excitedly before a realization dawned on him, “Wait… do you mean to tell me you people eat those cute little animals?!”  
Changbin had to stop himself from laughing at how absolutely scandalized Hyunjin was. “I mean, yeah, we kinda need the protein and stuff in meat to survive.” Hyunjin’s face scrunched up at that.  
“Hmm… that must be another thing my people evolved out of needing.”  
“Evolved?” Changbin cocked his head in confusion, just how long had people been up there?  
“Mhm, people have lived up there for, easily, thousands of years and since it’s so different from earth our bodies had to adapt over the years.” Changbin still looked a bit confused so Hyunjin took that as his cue to explain further. “Like, there’s no oxygen or anything up there so I technically don’t have to be breathing right now. But I still can because our buildings have oxygen thanks to the trees in our greenhouses. I guess we adapted to not having meat in the same way.”  
“That’s really cool!” Changbin exclaimed, eyes practically sparkling.  
“Heh, yeah I guess it is.” Hyunjin laughed bashfully, rubbing at the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Hyunjin and Changbin talked for almost the entirety of the two hours of the carriage ride. Conversation topics varied from things like their favorite foods and colors to the fact that no one knows how people got to the moon in the first place, or how people managed to create gravity up there. The two were growing more and more comfortable with each other and it made Hyunjin happy knowing that he already had a friend by his side.  
Once the carriage was past the Castle Town’s gates both Hyunjin and Changbin were left speechless as they stared out of the window. It was a complete shock to both of them to see such a big, crowded town filled with buildings made entirely of stone and wood. It was a lot for Changbin to take in, having grown up in a tiny farming village.  
Hyunjin was completely awestruck by the regal looking stone buildings, having been raised on the moon where all of the buildings were either wooden or glass. “That’s the castle, right?” Hyunjin asked, pressing his finger against the carriage’s to try to point at the massive building right in the middle of town.  
“Looks like it.” Changbin gulped, still nervous thinking about Woojin’s words. What the hell would telling a guard his name do for them?  
Their driver let them out directly in front of the castle gates and, after each of them grabbed one of Changbin’s bags and got out, they just stared at the giant structure in awe for a few seconds. Once Changbin was finally snapped out of his state of awe he turned to Hyunjin and reached up to pull the taller boy’s hood off. Now that they were in Castle Town there wouldn’t be any problem with his birthmarks being on display.  
“Let’s go.” Changbin muttered with a gulp, taking Hyunjin’s free hand with his own and pulling the, still shocked, moon prince towards the gate.  
As they approached the gate they saw two guards standing on either side of the entrance in light leather armor, each had a sword sheathed on their hips. Changbin could feel Hyunjin’s hand clamming up in his own, he was probably feeling nervous about having to talk to strangers so Changbin squeezed his hand comfortingly before pulling him along. They decided to talk to the guard to the right of the gate, he looked to be around the same age as them and was around Changbin’s height. As they moved to stand right in front of the guard they also took note of his soft, almost cute and childlike features and the freckles that adorned his cheeks.  
“Can I help you?” The guard’s voice was deep, much deeper than Changbin or Hyunjin had thought it would be.  
After shaking off the initial shock of hearing the guard’s voice Changbin answered shakily, “Hi, uh, yeah my name’s Seo Changbin, we’re new to Castle Town and we were told to go to the castle first for help?”  
The guard’s eyes widened as Changbin spoke, “S-Seo Changbin… like you’re the Seo Changbin?”  
“I mean, yeah that is my na-”  
“Jinseok! Did you hear that? This is Seo Changbin!” The guard telled over to his colleague at the other side of the gate.  
“Holy shit, are you serious?”  
The guard in front of them nodded enthusiastically before turning his attention back to Changbin. “I’ll lead you to the throne room, follow me!”  
“How do you know my…” the guard was already practically skipping ahead of them as the gate was raised. Changbin sighed, “Nevermind… come on Jinnie.”

In the, not even two minute, walk to the throne room Changbin and Hyunjin learned that the guard’s name was Yongbok, he was eighteen and he started working for the guard at only thirteen.  
“Well, the throne room is just behind these doors,” Yongbok smiled at them, “Oh! And I’ll take your bags for now.” He took the bags from Hyunjin and Changbin and left after telling them to just go in and introduce themselves.  
Changbin never let go of Hyunjin’s hand, even as they pushed open the double doors into the throne room. (Changbin wasn’t sure if it was for his own nerves or Hyunjin’s anymore.) His heart sped up as they walked into the large room, the king and queen sitting on their thrones in the center of the large room.  
The king and queen both looked young, like they couldn’t have been older than thirty six, their appearances just screamed elegance and royalty from their perfectly taken care of skin down to their extravagant clothing. Once Changbin and Hyunjin were standing several feet away from the throne they finally let go of each other’s hands to bow. It was only about five seconds before the king asked them to stop. As they straightened their posture once more Changbin expected to see anger or harshness in the king’s features but he couldn’t have been more wrong. He was met with soft smiles from both the king and queen.  
“And who are you two?” The king asked with absolutely no malice, only genuine curiosity. His gaze focused on Hyunjin first.  
Changbin could see Hyunjin fidgeting nervously next to him, shifting his weight back and forth and twiddling his thumbs. “Hwang Hyunjin, your highness. I was sent by the moon kingdom.”  
“Please, call me Euigeon, and my wife, Jihyo. You’re just as much royalty as we are.” The king said with a short laugh.  
“We’re happy to let you stay here, we have a lot of your ancestor’s diaries in our library if you’d like to read those. We’ll make sure you feel right at home.” Jihyo offered, her voice calming and her words elegant in a way that reminded Hyunjin of his mother. He nodded his head happily in response, glad to be offered a place to stay.  
“And you are?” Euigeon asked, turning his attention to Changbin.  
“Seo Changbin, your highness. I’m from Guangmen, I was told to come here, to the castle, when I got here.” Changbin answered, confusion washing over him as shock graced both Euigeon and Jihyo’s faces.  
“You’re… you’re Seo Changbin?” Jihyo asked, voice small and hopeful in a way.  
“Yes? That is my name. How does everyone know who I am?” Changbin’s thoughts were going wild, was there some wanted murderer with the same name as him or something?  
“I see Woojin and Chan really didn’t tell you anything.” Euigeon hummed, seeming more anxious than he was earlier.  
“How… how do you know my uncles?” It was Changbin’s turn to be stunned now, what the hell was going on?  
“Well, Woojin is my brother…” Euigeon said nervously followed by a slight cough.  
Jihyo rolled her eyes at her husband, “We’re your parents, Changbin.” Her gaze turned gentle again once her focus was back on Changbin.  
“Wait, that’s… you’re…” Changbin was at a loss for words, there was no way, no fucking way, his parents were the king and queen, that’s impossible. But then… why did it line up? Why had he never noticed that the king and queen, who would’ve been around eighteen when he was born also had the surname Seo? And how else would the king know who Woojin and Chan were? “Holy shit you’re actually serious.”  
Jihyo and Euigeon both simply nodded, scared of what their son’s reaction was going to be. Changbin wanted to be mad, to hate them, but he couldn’t. They hadn’t just left him to die, they left him in capable hands with Woojin and Chan. But why?  
“Why-why did you…” Changbin didn’t even know how to word it, abandon? Leave him behind? Give him away? It didn’t seem like he needed to find the words, though as Euigeon spoke up.  
“We just… didn’t want to force you into having to deal with this,” Euigeon gestured at the throne room they were in, “from a young age. It was a hard choice to make but we wanted you to have a normal childhood then you could make your choice when you got older. So, I guess that’s where we are now.”  
“But… I don’t understand why all of this, the luxury and royalty, was kept from me for so long. What could possibly be so bad about being a prince?” Changbin asked, seeing Hyunjin grimace slightly at the question. Changbin could only assume that he knew the answer just as well as Jihyo and Euigeon did.  
“Well…” Euigeon sighed, “while this all looks glamorous and fun on the surface a lot of stress comes with being a royal even from a young age. Growing up being a politician from a young age puts a pretty big target on your back when it comes to nasty rumors and mean words. We just didn’t want you to be raised in an environment where the entire population’s eyes would be on you from the moment you were born.”  
Changbin nodded his head in understanding. While he couldn’t fully grasp exactly what Euigeon was talking about he could acknowledge the fact that his words more than likely came from a place of experience, having been raised that way.  
“So, Changbin,” Jihyo spoke up, “you can either stay here and take your rightful place as heir to the throne, we can give you money and let you live on your own with no ties to us, or you can go back to your village and live there if you wish.”  
Changbin really couldn’t even be mad. It was actually thoughtful of them to do that. More than anything, he wanted to finally be able to form a bond with his parents and, frankly, being a prince didn’t seem half bad. “Alright, I’ll take my place as prince.”  
Both Euigeon and Jihyo’s eyes widened in shock, “A-are you sure?” Euigeon asked, sure his son had to be pissed at them.  
“Of course I’m sure, I’ve waited eighteen years for this.” Euigeon and Jihyo both gave him bright smiles as they stepped down from their thrones to each give him a tight hug.  
The whole time Hyunjin had been standing aside politely, simply letting the exchange happen and keeping his thoughts and reactions to himself.  
“Alright, I’ll have Yongbok escort you two to your rooms, I’m sure you’re both a bit tired.” Jihyo spoke with a smile and Changbin noticed Hyunjin tense a bit next to him.  
“Hyunjin? Is something wrong?” Changbin turned to face the moon prince.  
“I just… it’s probably weird but can we share a room? There’s still a lot I’m not used to yet and-”  
“Of course! Come on, let’s go.” Changbin reassured, grabbing Hyunjin’s hand once again to lead him outside to where they’d meet Yongbok. Both of them missed the knowing smiles on the king and queen’s faces at the sight of their joined hands.

It had been a few weeks since Hyunjin and Changbin had arrived in Castle Town and things were going well. Changbin had written a letter to Woojin and Chan about everything that had happened and Euigeon and Jihyo had announced Changbin’s arrival to the whole kingdom.  
Hyunjin had spent pretty much the entirety of his time in the castle library with Jihyo reading his ancestors’ diaries. Some were more interesting than others but what stood out to him the most in every single one was the marriage stories. Almost all of his ancestors had married a member of the royal family, since Changbin was the prince would that mean that they’d have to get married? He never asked, too scared of what Jihyo’s response may have been.  
Changbin, on the other hand, spent most of his time with his dad. He was putting as much time as possible into learning about the kingdom’s politics, economic state, and any other problems that needed fixing. He was sure he had plenty of time before he’d have to take over as king but he wanted to make sure to be as on top of things as possible.  
Other than that, Changbin and Hyunjin had been spending almost all of their time together. Changbin found himself learning more and more about Hyunjin still even after a few weeks had passed. He discovered that there are no atmospheric conditions on the moon when he woke up to Hyunjin crying one night just because of a little bit of thunder. Then the next morning Hyunjin was fascinated by the fact that water was falling from the sky. And the day after when Changbin had to take care of a sick Hyunjin when he got a little too excited with being in said rain.  
It was a nice day so Changbin and Hyunjin had finally decided to get out of the castle and explore a bit. They were just small talking as they walked but Hyunjin couldn’t shake the feeling that he was being stared at. People probably thought he was weird, that his birthmarks were ugly. He was snapped out of those horrible thoughts when he felt Changbin tugging on his cloak.  
“Hey, isn’t that a moon person?” Changbin asked, pointing out a guy who looked to be a little shorter than Hyunjin who was window shopping at a pet store. As Hyunjin got a better look at his face as they walked closer he could see the crescent moon adorning his forehead between his eyebrows. Hyunjin’s eyes widened as, more than anything, he’d know those big cat-like eyes anywhere.  
“Minho Hyung!” Hyunjin explaimed excitedly, running over to the other moon person and pulling him into a hug. Minho didn’t even have time to register what was going on, eyes widening as he was embraced. It was the most energy Changbin had ever seen out of Hyunjin, he almost looked like an excited puppy as Minho pulled himself out of the hug.  
“I am so so-” Changbin had begun to apologize for Hyunjin’s actions before being cut off.  
“Hyunjin? How long have you been here? Wow you’ve gotten tall!” Minho spoke excitedly. Changbin could only stand by and watch in complete and utter confusion as the two spoke excitedly for at least ten minutes. In that short span of time it had been explained to him that Minho was twenty three owned a little tailor shop on main street, had three cats named Soonie Doongie and Dori and that he was Hyunjin’s youngest uncle on his mom’s side. Hyunjin explained that growing up he saw Minho more as an older brother than an uncle since they only had a five year age gap thanks to his mom’s parent’s obsession with having kids. (Thankfully Minho had been the last one, but Hyunjin had well over 10 aunts and uncles from his mom’s side alone.)  
“Hey, Minho,” Hyunjin piped up, tone now completely different than it had been just a few seconds ago, “do… do the people here hate us?”  
“Huh? Of course not! Where would you even get that idea from?” Minho asked, eyes wide as he saw how upset the thought alone had made the tall boy.  
“It’s just that people keep staring at me, do they think I’m ugly or something?” Hyunjin wasn’t expecting Minho to laugh at this.  
“You’re so cute Jinnie, it’s not because they think you’re ugly it’s the exact opposite. I’ve had people who came into my shop just to compliment my markings. I can promise you, no one here thinks you're ugly, you look even better than I do thanks to those freckles.” Minho replied with a bright smile.  
Hyunjin was speechless, his cheeks never failing to turn bright red when met with compliments, only now his cheeks weren’t glowing, leaving his embarrassment on full display.  
“Anyway, it was nice to see you again Hyunjinnie, let’s make sure to meet up often now that we’re living in the same place again, okay?” Minho asked, ruffling Hyunjin’s hair fondly when he got a nod in responde. “I’ll see you later then! It was nice meeting you Changbin!”  
And Minho was walking away, leaving Hyunjin feeling a little bit better about himself. He just hoped he could warm up to this new lifestyle soon.

After their encounter with Minho, Changbin and Hyunjin spent the rest of their day shopping at various clothing, toy and food shops. Hyunjin didn’t want to admit it but the more time he spent around Changbin the more flustered he got each time they held hands or their eyes met. But wasn’t that the opposite of how it was supposed to happen? Changbin was his close friend now, there was no reason to be so embarrassed by hand holding or something as simple as eye contact. They literally shared a bed every night, so why was Hyunjin struggling to keep his emotions in check around him? Changbin was his best friend, just his friend.  
At one point in their shopping trip Hyunjin had dragged Changbin into a shop filled with something Changbin called stuffed animals. At first Hyunjin didn’t like the sound of that, he was worried it was actual dead animals, but the bright colors had caught his attention and he needed to see what it was all about. He was glad he did because he left with a toy puppy that Changbin had bought him in his arms. (No matter how many times Changbin told him that, yes, dogs and puppies were a real thing that existed, he refused to believe that something that cute could really exist.)

Later that night Changbin had woken up in the middle of the night thanks to a weird dream that he couldn’t even recall. When he groggily climbed out of the king sized bed to go get a glass of water he noticed that Hyunjin wasn’t in the bed. He felt a quick moment of panic, worried that the moon prince had run away or been kidnapped or worse. But those worries were cut short when he heard soft sniffles coming from the balcony.  
Changbin walked over to the double doors leading out to the balcony and, sure enough, through the glass he could see Hyunjin lying on his back with the stuffed puppy he had gotten early clutched to his chest, tears falling down his cheeks subtly. Changbin pushed the door open slowly and carefully, not wanting to startle the clearly upset boy.  
“Hyunjin?” Changbin whispered lightly, successfully getting the other boy’s attention without startling him, “What are you doing out here?”  
“Stargazing.” Hyunjin answered simply, voice weak from crying.  
“Can I join you?” Changbin asked, getting a small nod in response. He laid down next to Hyunjin, gently grabbing one of the boy’s hands and lacing their fingers together as they both stared up at the moon and stars. It was silent for a few minutes before Hyunjin finally broke the silence.  
“Remember when I said I wasn’t homesick all those weeks ago?”  
“Mhm.”  
“It’s definitely setting in.” Hyunjin laughed sadly, a couple new tears falling down the sides of his face.  
“Do you wanna talk about it?”  
“It’s so nice here, it really is but… I don’t fit in, I always had my parents and my older sister guiding me through every step of my life growing up but now… I feel weird, like an outcast, and I don’t know what I’m supposed to do, I have no one to turn to but you and Minho and that’s… scary.” Hyunjin’s voice broke over the last word and Changbin was quick to pull himself and Hyunjin up into a sitting position so he could pull the taller boy into a tight hug. The puppy plushie was left in Hyunjin’s lap as he clung onto Changbin, crying into his shoulder for who knows how long. It just felt nice to finally get all of those pent up emotions out.  
“Jinnie, I know it’s hard right now but just, believe me when I tell you that things will get better, I promise. You’ll always have me and my parents and Minho and even Woojin and Chan by your side.” Changbin said in an effort to make Hyunjin feel a bit better. “I know it doesn’t seem like it right now, but I can promise you, the whole kingdom already seems to be in love with you based on the stares you were getting earlier.”  
Hyunjin blushed at that, glowing birthmarks thankfully hiding his embarrassment now, unlike earlier that day. “Thank you, Binnie.” Hyunjin whispered, pulling away from Changbin’s embrace as he wiped the tears from his cheeks.  
“Anything else you wanna get off your chest while we’re here being all sentimental and shit?” Changbin asked with a small laugh, getting a tiny giggle out of Hyunjin before he seemed to be contemplating something again. He watched Hyunjin open and close his mouth a few times, obviously wanting to say something but struggling to get the words out.  
“Changbin I… I think I really like you.” Hyunjin whispered, staring at his lap as he spoke, scared of what Changbin’s reaction would be.  
“Heh, I mean I’d hope you like me, we’ve kinda been sharing a bed for a few weeks now.” Changbin joked, trying to ease up the heavy atmosphere a little bit.  
“No,” Hyunjin’s head snapped up so he was staring directly at Changbin with almost pleading eyes, “I really like you Changbin, like more than a friend. I don’t know how else to explain it but I was thinking about it the whole time we were shopping and just, every time you smiled at me or held my hand while we were out I felt like my heart was going to explode out of my chest.”  
Changbin couldn’t stop a bright smile from spreading on his face as Hyunjin looked at him nervously. “Well, that’s good because I think I feel the same.”  
“Wait really?!” Hyunjin’s eyes widened in shock.  
“Mhm, I’ve felt that way since I first saw you in the forest that day, I guess I was just refusing to admit it to myself.” Changbin explained with a nervous laugh, happy to see Hyunjin’s shocked expression change to something more calm and content.  
Hyunjin sighed softly as a smile spread on his face, “I’m glad, I felt like that was weighing me down for so long. What does that make us now?”  
“Boyfriends? We don’t have to jump straight to engagement like most of our weirdo ancestors did.” Changbin offered, earning a loud laugh out of Hyunjin.  
“That sounds nice. Would your parents be okay with that?”  
“I’m sure they’ll be fine with it. To be fair I think they’ve both been expecting this to happen from the very beginning.” Changbin huffed, mock frustration gracing his features, earning another small laugh from Hyunjin.  
“Alright then, boyfriend.” Hyunjin laughed, pulling Changbin so they were laying the same way they had been before, hands interlocked between them as they stared up at the moon and stars. The same moon and stars Changbin had been staring at back home, on that fateful day that his life changed forever in the best way possible.

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter: @sanhegao <3


End file.
